The Prayer (Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion song)/music video sequence
This is the music video sequences of The Prayer by Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion, my idea's theme song. (Opening) The video opens with a difference of a village in France from during World War III to the aftermath. The camera fade to look at the Arlington National Cemetery with an angel statue. Celine Dion was alone. She started to sing. I pray you'll be our eyes. The scene shows Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, Mom Tiger, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday in beach attire praying in Jungle Beach at sunset as a toy boat moves away. And watch us where you go... SpongeBob look at the rain on the window and sighs in his home. And help us to be wise... Fade to the crew of Striker Eureka being rescued by the Tahitian Red Cross during a big storm in Polynesia. In times when we don't know... The Jungle Beach Detective Agency in raincoats commands full firing squad during a rainstorm in Sydney to kill the Imperial Japanese Army. Let this be our prayer... A Hmong warrior being rescued by an Estonian soldier in Lhasa, Tibet and walks inside a McDonalds restaurants. When we lose our way... Pajama Warrior Daniel Tiger look at the Vietnamese jungles and stab a Viet Cong in Ho Minh Chi City. Lead us to the place... Daniel Tiger looks at the window showing Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger dancing in formal clothes at a prom night. Fade to Daniel Tiger getting sad in Marco Polo Hotel ballroom. Guide us with your own grace... Elmore Junior High Annual Sports Fest Agent Gumball treats Pope Francis in a local hospital in Ulan Bator, Mongolia. To a place where we'll be safe. Elmore Prom Agent Darwin builds a nuclear bomb named "Little Boy II" in Tokyo, Honshu. La luce che tu hai... The camera fade back to the cemetery and Andrea Bocelli arrives. The camera fades to Daniel Tiger in his premiere party outfit becoming a POV, trapped in Damascus, Syria. I pray we'll find your light... Rob, Ema, TK and Orbit in formal clothes are being rescued by SpongeBob in Namibia. Nel cuore restera... SpongeBob takes out the Numbertaker by using his combat knife in London. And hold it in our hearts... SpongeBob holds his heart and prays to the dead citizens of Penang after the big, most dangerous, bloody and scary Imperial Japanese Army invasion in Iwo Jima. A ricordachi che... SpongeBob looks at the Mapuches and Quechas being rescued by the Argentine Armed Forces in Buenos Aires. When stars go out each night... Dad Tiger and Mom Tiger in formal clothes sits down on a chaperone's table with a candle and two wine glasses during a JS prom in Marco Polo Hotel ballroom. Eterna stella sei... Mom Tiger in formal clothes from the last scene sings a lullaby to Daniel Tiger in a bedroom. (Ooohh...) SpongeBob cleans up the beaches in Cuba after Columbus invaded the beach in Havana. Nella mia preghiera... SpongeBob runs the Mayan pyramid stairs like in the reference of Rocky stepping scene in Tikal. Let this be our prayer... African-Americans, White Americans and Native Americans have an equality in the Treaty of California in Los Angeles. Quanta fede c'e... First Nations and Canadians look at Vancouver being bombed by a terrorist bomb. When shadows fill our day... Baltic people evacuate to their homes during a Soviet massacre in Tashkent. Lead us to a place... American soldiers hide in the trenches in Afghanistan. Guide us with your own grace... Striker Eureka destroys a Kaiju in a World War II-era Imperial Japanese Army uniform, along with the real Imperial Japanese Army in Honolulu, Hawaii. Give us faith so we'll be safe. Daniel Tiger ties balloons at his living room for the welcoming home party of his parents at the final hour of Daniel Tiger's parents' safearrival back to Westwood City, Neighborhood of Make Believe. Sognamo un mondo... A regrenting Navajo tearfully buries his head in a prison in Sydney, Australia. Senza piu violenza. SpongeBob protests against violence with trillions of protest around Athens, Greece against the Soviet occupation of Greece. Un mondo di giustizia... Twenty million Mongol archers in modern military uniforms arm their archery uniform and shoot against twenty trillion Persian warriors wearing the Islamic Republic of Iran military uniforms in Dushanbe. E di speranza. Bill Gates in a red turtleneck sweater, light blue dress shirt, black jeans and black loafers is being rescued by a Honshuan soldier in a modern military uniform in Kabul, Afghanistan. Ognuno dia la mano... The Jungle Beach Detective Agency save taxes in a local tax office near the United Nations headquarters in Tokyo. Al suo vicino... The Corrida Cartoon Detectives, Inc. terrorise Macedonian soldiers in Sao Paulo. Simbolo di pace, di fraternita... Hippies, including John Lennon protest peace for Israel with anti-Arab dictator protesters around the Israeli Embassy in Tokyo. La forza che ci da... Daniel Tiger presses the nuclear missile launch button to launch from Atlantic Ocean to Dublin. We ask that life be kind... Swallow Falls (aka Chewandswallow) soldiers, accompanied with Atlantean warriors, are fighting against the enemy Soviet soldiers in Santorini. Il desiderio che... SpongeBob discuss to the United Nations in Brussels that the Nazi Party will be banned. And watch us from above... The Jungle Beach Detective Agency and the Israeli Defense Force discuss about Palestine in Instanbul. Ognuno trovi amor... The European Union flag was being raised on Helsinki, Finland near the town square. We hope each soul will find... Martin Luther King, Jr. got been executed by a firing squad in New Orleans, Louisiana. Intorno e dentro se... Aung Suu Sun Kyi aids Super Daniel and his superhero team in Chin State by going to the airport. Another soul to love... Kai-Lan superhero team performs CPR to an Italian soldier in Bishkek. Let this be our prayer... Barack Obama sighs while sitting down the presidential desk. (Let this be our prayer...) Twenty firefighters extingush fires from a burning building in Mogidashu in a wartorn city. Just like every child... Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger in normal clothes hug Daniel Tiger in normal clothes at 8:30PM. (Just like every child...) Fade to Daniel Tiger in a beach attire holding a M16 drowning in Omaha Beach in D-Day. Need to find a place... Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, Mom Tiger and Prince Wednesday, in beach attire and life jackets, armed with Dragunov SVD wait for a wave of the Imperial Japanese Army soldiers on a wooden boat while Dad Tiger and O the Owl in beach attire and life jackets are mounting in MG42 in Tahiti. The Mitsubishi Ki-21 drops a regular bomb and explodes a boat. Guide us with your grace... Specter jumps out of a B-29 and parachute to Iraq, then fade to Bill Gates turn on a flashlight on a stormy blackout in a collapsed house in Nuku'alofa during a typhoon, guiding with the Jungle Beach Detective Agency and the Tongan Red Cross. Give us faith so we'll be safe. Juan Dela Cruz stabs Juancho Sanreal in a prom massacre and fades to SpongeBob kicking Cloned SpongeBob in Starfleet. Cut to Lance Armstrong cycling away from France when a Dragunov SVD bullet shot the brick wall. E la fede che... Hitler graspes his hand when ranting in the Fuhrerbunker, and fades to 200 American soldiers stabbing Than Shwe with their bayonets in Delhi. Hai acceso in noi... The Jungle Beach Detective Agency pulls the lever inside a bomber plane. The red alarm is starting to turn on. Cut to the bomb door being opened automatically. Cut to the mountainous view of Hiroshima as a nuclear cloud grows and all planes leave the screen. The B-29's wing collides the screen as the screen cuts to black. Sento che ci salvera... Fade to two American farming couple in Wild West outfit mourning in the ruins in Riverside, Iowa. Fade to Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger sleeping in formal clothes. (Ending) The scene fades back to Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli finish singing and leaving the cemetery. Fade to a newly-brought candle being extingushed and the screen is black, ending the music video. Category:Transcripts